SHINE
by TensaiSyusuke
Summary: Kai x Rei ... Die Straßen Moskaus waren voller Menschen, die sich nicht um den Schnee, der vom Himmel kam, kümmerten...


**SHINE**

_You'd better forget everything. Remember... your different life?_

»Aufgrund des weiterhin anhaltenden Schneechaos auf Moskaus Straßen wird der Verkehr innerhalb der Stadt auch weiterhin noch behindert bis hin blockiert sein. Vermeiden Sie es also, das Haus zu verlassen, wenn Sie die Chance dazu haben. Das waren die Verkehrsmeldungen auf Radio _Вика_ für diese Stunde…«

Mit einem leisen _Klick_ wurde das Radio von einer aus dem Bett kriechenden Hand ausgeschaltet. Sie tastete weiter auf dem Holznachtkästchen nach etwas, was sie jedoch nicht zu finden schien und zog sich dann etwas verärgert zurück. Nach wenigen Minuten erschien dann auch ein Kopf mit kurzen, blauen Haaren, der sich zuvor noch unter der Bettdecke versteckt hatte, und zwei braune Augen blickten ein wenig übermüdet durch den Raum. Als sie feststellten, dass sich über Nacht nicht viel geändert haben konnte, was die Raumausstattung anging, sahen sie hinüber zum Fenster und bemerkten, dass es immer noch in dicken Flocken schneite und wohl auch nicht so schnell aufhören wollte.

Kai stieß ein Seufzen aus. Es war gerade mal hell draußen, trotz allem hätte er doch noch länger schlafen können. Die Müdigkeit saß ihm noch in den Knochen, nachdem er am Abend zuvor kaum hatte einschlafen können und stundenlang wach gelegen war. Immerhin war es noch gar nicht so lange Zeit her, dass er wieder nach Russland gekommen war. Alles, was davor gewesen war, schien weit entfernt, weit vergangen, doch war es gerade mal über eine Woche her.

Vor einer Woche hatten die Bladebreakers die Weltmeisterschaft gewonnen. Ihre letzte, das hatten sie beschlossen, auch wenn es keinem von ihnen leicht gefallen war, da ihnen die Vorstellung, miteinander ein Team zu bilden, natürlich sehr gefiel. Doch letztendlich wussten sie alle, dass das Beste war. So konnten sie immerhin alle ihre eigenen Wege gehen, die sich später sicher irgendwann überschneiden würden. Das hatten sie sich geschworen.

Nur Kai war von der Idee nicht besonders begeistert gewesen. Jeder von ihnen hatte seine Planungen für die Zukunft, doch er saß auf heißen Kohlen und der Ungewissheit, was aus ihm und seinem Leben werden würde. Das letzte, was er gewollt hatte, war, zu seinem machtgierigen Großvater zurückzukehren und somit wohnte er nun in einer winzigen 1-Zimmerwohnung im Zentrum Moskaus, wofür er monatlich eine so dermaßen beträchtliche Summe zahlte, dass er sich schon fragte, warum er dafür nicht gleich ein Zimmer in einem Hotel gemietet hatte.

Übermüdet und erschöpft fuhr sich Kai durch die blauen Haarsträhnen und dachte an die Abschiedsfeier der Bladebreakers. Im Grunde konnte er sich gar nicht alles wieder zurück ins Gedächtnis rufen, doch die Erinnerung an Rei war die, die er noch am klarsten vor sich hatte.

Sie waren auf dem Bürgersteig gestanden, der vor dem gemieteten Partyraum lag, und hatten sich unterhalten. Rei hatte ihm erzählt, wie er Weihnachten feiern würde und welche Bräuchen und Sitten es in China zu dieser Jahreszeit gab. Kai hatte ihm aufmerksam zugehört, jedoch selbst wenig gesprochen. Weihnachten interessierte ihn nicht besonders. Aber allein Reis Stimme zu hören, war eines der angenehmsten Dinge der Welt.

Er versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, wie sie geklungen hatte, er wollte sie mit etwas, jemandem, in seiner Umgebung vergleichen, doch es fiel ihm schwer und er ließ es bleiben, ehe es ihn noch mehr deprimierte und er sich noch mehr bewusst wurde, wie einsam er war, während alle anderen mit ihren Familien und Freunden Weihnachten feierten.

Für einen winzigen Augenblick hatte Kai sich vorgestellt, zusammen mit Rei Weihnachten zu feiern, hatte diese Vorstellung dann aber recht schnell wieder aufgegeben, nachdem ihm bewusst geworden war, wie unrealistisch das klang. Rei schien an seinen Freunden in China viel mehr zu hängen als an ihm… - was er ihm ja auch nicht unbedingt übel nehmen konnte.

Doch stattdessen war er wieder alleine nach Moskau zurückgekehrt; die Stadt, die er mehr als alles andere hasste, in genau dem Land, das er abgrundtief verabscheute, wenn er an seine Vergangenheit zurückdachte. Aber er wusste, dass es ihn nicht weiterbrachte, wenn er dies weiterhin tat; es würde seinen Hass nur noch mehr schnüren und ebenso auch die Wut tief in ihm, für die er kein Ventil hatte, um sie herauszulassen außer sich selbst.

Kai lief in seinem Zimmer auf und ab. Heute war der Tag, an dem in anderen Ländern Heiligabend gefeiert wurde. In Russland war das wahrhaftig anders, aber trotzdem musste er immer wieder denken, dass er diesen Tag vielleicht mit Rei hätte verbringen können. Stattdessen saß er in einer dreckigen 1-Zimmerwohnung fest und wusste nicht wohin mit sich. Er hätte sicher Tyson oder Max kontaktieren und fragen können, ob er nicht zu ihnen kommen konnte, doch war dies nicht unbedingt das, was er sich eigentlich wünschte.

Abrupt blieb er stehen und entschloss sich, erstmal etwas an die frische Luft zu gehen. Er schnappte sich seinen Mantel, der über dem Bettrahmen gelegen war, zog ihn sich über und marschierte zur Tür, wo er auf dem Weg noch die Wohnungsschlüssel einsteckte. Danach verließ er die Wohnung und stapfte die vier Treppen des alten Gebäudes hinunter, deren Holz bei jeder Berührung beängstigend laut knackte und unter seinen Füßen nachgab.

Die Straßen Moskaus waren voller Menschen, die sich nicht um den Schnee, der vom Himmel kam, kümmerten. Sie waren beschäftigt, in Eile unterwegs, erledigten Einkäufe oder waren auf dem Weg zur Arbeit. Sie alle führten verschiedene Leben; jeder sein eigenes, manchmal gemeinsam mit einem anderen. Sie alle waren grundverschieden und doch auf eine Art und Weise einander so gleich.

Kai beneidete sie darum, dass sie etwas zutun hatten, denn er langweilte sich und wusste nicht, wie er die restlichen Stunden des Tages verbringen sollte. Moskau war zu gefährlich, um sich dort einfach herumzutreiben und darauf zu hoffen, dass einem etwas einfiel und man eine Beschäftigung fand. Selbst am hellsten Tage. Kriminalität war ebenso wie Prostitution etwas, was man so gut wie an jeder Straßenecke fand, wovon aber offiziell niemand etwas wusste. Natürlich nicht.

Er ging in schnellen Schritten über den _Красная Площад_ und gab sich dabei Mühe, nicht mehr weiter auf die Menschen zu achten. Er fühlte sich immer noch niedergeschlagen und einsam, wollte sich jetzt jedoch mehr damit beschäftigen, womit er den Tag verbringen konnte. Er strebte eine Buchhandlung oder eine Bücherei an, doch war er sich nicht sicher, ob das Geschäft, an das er sich erinnerte, noch geöffnet war.

Als Kai jedoch etwa die Hälfte des _Красная Площад _überschritten hatte, hielt er inne. Einige Meter vor ihm stand eine schwarzhaarige Gestalt, die beinahe schon ehrfürchtig zum _Кремл_ empor blickte. Diese Person hätte zweifelsohne auch Rei sein können und vermutlich genau deswegen war Kai stehen geblieben und hatte sich darauf eingelassen, sie anzustarren. Sie musste sich wohl beobachtet gefühlt haben, denn nach einer Weile drehte sie sich zu ihm und blickte ihn überrascht an.

»Kai…«, war das einzige, was über ihre Lippen kam.


End file.
